


Euphoric Night

by tsunaades



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Buzzed from drinking so slight dub-con(?), Drunk Sex, Fingering, M/M, Oral, Rough Sex, Spanking, praising, reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunaades/pseuds/tsunaades
Summary: Wolfshin’s steamy night with a mix of emotions.
Relationships: wolfshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Euphoric Night

Wolfgang took some sips of the alcohol in his hands as he watched Shin shamelessly lean in towards the people he had been conversing with. They were at the wedding reception of Shin’s acquaintance and he didn’t refuse the endless amount of guests that came up to start a conversation with him. He was doing this on purpose. He had to be. He loved riling up Wolfgang whenever he felt like it, and Wolfgang knew he was doing this there by the numerous glances he made over at the blond. He was wearing a navy blue suit with a tie that matched- a white dress shirt underneath. Wolfgang donned an all back one with a matching tie as well- he ruffled around with it and loosened the collar as he gulped the last contents of his drink and put it down, making his way over to Shin.

——-

Shin had noticed a flushed Wolfgang walk up to him, expression stern as he grabbed his hand. He was dragged into the elevator and upstairs by a jealous Wolfgang, whose frustration had built up throughout the night. “Hey! What are you-“ “Follow me.” Wolfgang had prepared a hotel room right above the reception hall two weeks before, as he assumed they would’ve gotten carried away with drinks- or for the simple fact that a hotel room meant a different setting for the pair. Shin was met with a pair of lips once inside as Wolfgang pushed the door closed- he placed Shin against it and started touching him everywhere, as if he had no time to spare. Shin, buzzed from his own selection of drinks, mirrored him as he felt how desperate Wolfgang’s mouth felt on his. He felt those hands go lower- Wolfgang squeezed his ass and whispered, "Strip". 

"What?" Shin breathily asked, watching Wolfgang as he sat on the bed. He always felt conflicted with the feelings of arousal and annoyance that came about Wolfgang's demanding attitude. 

Wolfgang was met with a glare, though he knew better. That glare hid desire- Shin's desire- to let out his sexual pleasures whenever and wherever. His pale face was flushed, a pretty hue of pink spread across his cheeks. He stripped just as he was told, and stood there, hard as a rock and unmoving- Wolfgang's eyes couldn't control the hunger that seeped out of them as he gazed Shin's body. Wolfgang knew he had no right to be jealous- they weren’t a couple, and neither of them had ever brought up the topic of being anything more. They had sex and indulged in each other’s company from time to time, so Shin was free to do what he wanted; though Wolfgang always knew when Shin was doing something for his reaction.

Shin loved those golden eyes as they glared back at him. He approached the blond and kneeled before him. Shin's eyes didn't break the stare as he unzipped his pants and started trailing his lips along from his knees into his inner thighs. He licked Wolfgang's underwear and held back a smirk as he heard a sharp inhale. He played around for a minute in that area, licking and kissing, and when it seemed like he didn't want to move from there, Wolfgang pulled his face up by grabbing his chin. 

"Don't mess around," he warned. Shin twitched at how low his tone had gotten. He responded with pulling his underwear down and got up to straddle him. His breath was hot from his buzzed state, and Wolfgang watched as Shin let his trail of saliva fall onto their cocks and started to grind against the blond’s. His hands rested on Wolfgang's shoulders, subconsciously squeezing them whenever he moved a bit faster. 

"Mmm, just like that," Wolfgang groaned and breathed out as a hand wrapped around their shafts. Shin’s speed increased, earning a beautiful 'Fuck' from the man whose eyes had closed as he felt the added sensation, head tilting back a little. 

"You're so fucking..." He put his hand on top of Shin’s and went up and down with him, going even faster now. His eyes hazily gazed at the man that moved his hips around and moaned, his breath hitting Wolfgang’s. His free hand flew to Shin’s mouth and grazed it, asking for access. His mouth parted and Wolfgang’s thumb ran across his mouth some more before placing it inside, letting Shin lick all around. He kissed him while his thumb still rested in there, and his other hand went slower now. He didn’t want to finish so soon and removed Shin’s hand on his own cock, focusing on Shin’s release. He pumped him harder and kept his eyes on Shin’s face as he moaned for him. Wolfgang soon felt a warm substance on his hand. 

Shin started to slowly fall back, but was held up by Wolfgang before he could move away any further. He looked at him in amusement- he loved how expressive Shin could get when he was lost in pleasure. He hovered his sticky hand towards Shin’s mouth and he licked it clean as they stared each other. Shin watched Wolfgang’s chest rise up and down subtly, and he was soon laid down on the bed by the blond after, and felt him climb up. 

"On your knees- again," he instructed and Shin wasted no time getting in position. Wolfgang positioned himself behind and spread Shin's ass out, eyeing his pink hole. He collected his saliva and allowed it to drip down from his mouth, massaging the rim. Shin twitched at the sudden feeling and pushed his butt back after Wolfgang inserted his finger. Thick- his fingers were so thick, and Shin groaned. 

"Wolfgang..." 

"Yes Shin?" He answered, his left hand still spreading Shin's cheek as his right index finger played around his insides. He was so hot inside it made Wolfgang's still hard cock flood even more with excitement; though he was going to tease him a little more. Shin whimpered as the second finger was slipped in. His hand flew to his cock to help stimulate himself more, but Wolfgang intercepted him and grabbed his hand.

"Not yet baby," he was told by the blond. "A little more," he went a bit faster this time, sliding his two fingers back and forth. 

"Sp-"

"Hmm?" Wolfgang looked to meet his eyes. Shin turned slightly, but his eyes didn't meet him.

"Spank me." Shin breathed out and Wolfgang bent over towards him to grab his head to face him as his fingers kept the same pace.

"You know how I get when you tell me to do things like that- I can go hard right?" he asked. Shin licked Wolfgang's slightly ajar lips and nodded. 

Wolfgang breathed in heavily and exhaled as he slowed his fingers down, eventually removing them from Shin. "Open." He placed his fingers in front of Shin's lips and he sucked the liquid that covered them, eyeing Wolfgang while doing so. Wolfgang gulped at the sight and his whole body tingled. He was so seductive when he wanted to be. He was a bit calmer than before, but Shin was stirring him up in a different way now. He pulled his fingers from his warm mouth and repositioned himself behind Shin, small yelp leaving the man’s lips as he smacked him. 

"More," he was able to let out. 

Wolfgang smirked and smacked him again, rubbing the same place. He repeated the action before rubbing his cock against Shin’s hole and slowly entered. "Oh-" Shin whimpered and a moan from Wolfgang followed.

He began thrusting and smacking, as the other hand held onto Shin's waist. Multiple moans escaped him and Wolfgang felt himself get bigger inside by the noise.

"Louder for me baby," He cooed as he continued sliding his cock deep into Shin. 

"Ah! Ah- Wolfga- it's so deep," he moaned. 

"How deep?" He sped up a little more now and earned some more beautiful sounds from the man he was inside of.

Shin looked for Wolfgang's hand and Wolfgang gave him it- he guided the hand to his stomach and looked back at him.

"Here." Shin's eyes looked hungry, as if he was showing his want for more. And he confirmed by adding, "I want more."

Wolfgang gritted his teeth and suddenly grabbed both Shin's hands, pulling them back as he held onto them and thrusted even deeper into him.

"AH! Oh my...oh," Shin continued as Wolfgang went full in- he couldn't contain it anymore. He wanted to swallow him whole and be inside him as deeply as possible. His movements were fast and vigorous- the sound of the wetness and Wolfgang's cock slapping against Shin's body filled the rooms, as well as the noises of pleasure that they didn't hold back.

"Oh baby," Wolfgang groaned, throwing his head back, "you're so good-so damn good. You feel so hot around me.. can you feel it?"

"Wolfgang," Shin whined in pleasure. 

"Mmmm..." He let go of Shin's arms, and Shin placed them back onto the bed, though he slightly faltered. Wolfgang leaned in once again and nibbled on his ear as he pounded away. He turned Shin's face around toward him as they kissed each other fervently. Shin tugged at Wolfgang's bottom lip with his teeth and Wolfgang golden eyes locked with the blue ones in front of him, as his hand wandered to Shin's cock again- pumping away.

Shin let out a few more moans, and Wolfgang kissed his jaw.

"Fuck..oh fuck," Wolfgang’s moans were more fierce this time- he started moving his hands faster and Shin's hips buckled in response.

"I'm about..."

"That's right baby," Wolfgang cooed. "We're almost there- let's do it together." He kissed Shin a few more times- his torso still against his back- pounding and pumping faster. They moaned simultaneously as they felt themselves reaching to finish. 

"Ah!" Wolfgang's hand felt Shin’s cum on him, and he soon finished after.

"Oh-" he grunted as he released into Shin. He pulled out and saw the contents from his cock flow out, and Shin let himself fall on the bed, chest heaving up and down. Wolfgang fell on top and then rolled to the side. He wrapped his arms around Shin and kissed the back of his neck. 

"So good baby..." Shin turned around to hug him as well and buried his head into Wolfgang's chest, the awareness of where they were at before slowly returning to them. 

\-----------


End file.
